


Canon

by mamadeb



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: Something that came to me today, before I started another story.





	Canon

All she needs to do is ask.  
I wait.  
I learned patiences long before this journey.

Except  
His eyes are just as blue.  
And he isn't waiting.  
He has her.  
All fire and brilliance.

I remember that fire.  
I gave it up to wait.  
So I wait.

And he turned to her.


End file.
